Someday, We'll Have It All
by iwant2baweasley
Summary: James proposed to Lily and now they're getting married. In the Three Broom Sticks. In the middle of the night. ONESHOT


**_Greetings all! Anyone else super excited that tomorrow is Friday? I am! haha Anyway. I started reading Before the Fawn today and I got the idea for a little James/Lily story while I was making my dinner. (I tend to do my best thinking when my hands are busy and my mind is allowed to wander.) Anyway, I have a billion other things on my plate right now, but this idea was too cute to pass up and I didn't want to forget it at all._  
**

**_So without further ado, my second James and Lily short!_  
**

**xoxoBeccaxoxo  
**

* * *

**Title:** Someday, We'll Have It All  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing(s): **James/Lily  
**Genre: **Romance, Fluff  
**When: ** Marauders Era  
**Word Count: **1,030  
**Warnings: ** n/a  
**Summary: **James proposed to Lily and now they're getting married. In the Three Broom Sticks. In the middle of the night.

**Someday, We'll Have It All**

His hazel eyes gazed into her emerald green ones as Dumbledore spoke the words he had been longing to hear for four very long years, "James, you may kiss your bride."

Grinning ear to ear, James shifted his stance in preparation to lean down and kiss the lips of Lily Evans, no, Lily _Potter_, only to be yanked forward when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

His mates cheered loudly and hers giggled.

"You're going to be the death of me," he muttered against her lips.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Oi! Move over!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's my turn to kiss the bride!"

James glared as his best friend pushed him aside and then dipped a laughing Lily backwards to place a kiss on her flushed cheeks. He righted her and then winked at James while Lily received congratulations from their guests.

"Drinks on the house," Rosmerta announced, carrying a tray with butterbeers.

"To the Potters!" Sirius said, once all the drinks had been passed around. "May they defeat Voldemort and give me a bunch of nieces and nephews."

"To the Potters!" The others chorused.

"I hate to break up the party before it starts," Rosmerta said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "But I really do need to get some sleep."

"Thank you for letting us borrow your pub for a few minutes," Lily said, smiling at the other woman. "We really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure," Rosmerta said.

Within minutes, the party had exited the Three Broom Sticks.

"I must take my leave now too," Dumbledore spoke. "Congratulations, James and Lily. It has been an honor to marry you two."

"Thank you professor," they replied and took turns hugging them.

Lily's friends left next, each hugging the newlyweds before _disapparating_.

"Well you two have fun tonight," Sirius smirked. "We'll see you when you decide to come home."

"Wait," James said. "What do you mean when _we_ decide to come _home_?" He motioned between himself and Lily. "_We're_ going back to the flat. You guys are staying somewhere else."

"Why would you spend your honeymoon in our flat?" Sirius asked.

"Because this was a secret wedding," James replied. "You know that. That's why I told you to get rooms for tonight."

"No you didn't," Sirius said. "You said you had it all figured out. You didn't say anything about us having to make ourselves scarce."

James opened his mouth to say something, but Lily beat him to it. "Let's all just go back to the flat tonight," she told them. "Tomorrow you lot can clear out for a day or so, okay?"

James watched as his three best mates disapparated and then said, "This is not how I pictured spending our wedding night."

"Me either," Lily replied. "But it'll be ok, trust me."

James sighed and then took her hand before he turned on the spot and disapparated.

They landed in a grove of trees across the way from the flat that he, Sirius, Remus and Peter had moved into a few weeks prior, right after they had returned from Hogwarts.

With her hand firmly in his, James led her across the street and up the stairs. He paused at the door for a second before throwing it open and then, without warning, he scooped Lily up and carried her over the threshold.

"Welcome home, Lily Potter," he said before kissing her.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted. "Get a room."

Pulling away, James sighed.

"We're going," Lily called. She kissed James' pouting lips. "To the bedroom, my dear husband."

Joy surged through him at the sound of her calling him 'husband' and he took as few steps as possibly to their bedroom. He carried her into the room and then kicked the door shut.

"Be careful," she said. "My boxes."

He weaved through the boxes until he got to the bed. He set her down gently and then grinned when she patted the spot next to her.

Smirking, he settled onto the bed next to her and watched as she flicked her wand, casting a silencing charm he was sure.

"You might want to double that," he said. "The walls are thin and Sirius is rather nosy."

"Well if Sirius Black is listening," she said, her voice raised. "I would advise him to stop snooping, especially if he wants to be named godfather to any of our children."

James smirked and took out his own wand, using it to cast a second type of silencing charm, before tossing it away.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

James did as she asked and their unconventional wedding night began.

Just nine hours before, he had asked her to marry him. She had said yes and they hadn't bothered to wait. A quick floo call to Dumbledore provided them with an officiator and they had notified their closest friends.

Neither had family to contact. None that would come anyway. Both of their parents had passed during their Hogwarts years and only her sister and brother-in-law remained, but his first and only meeting with them had been a complete disaster. Not that they would have come had they been invited.

His mates had been at the Three Broom Sticks and, after learning that they wanted to get married immediately, Rosmerta had offered them the use of her pub after closing.

He had worn the slacks and white button down shirt from his old school uniform and she had borrowed a white sundress from one of her friends.

The wedding was nothing like she had imagined growing up, he was certain. He had been to several wizard weddings during his eighteen years, both grand and small, but Lily deserved the grandest wedding of them all.

"When this is all over," he spoke as they laid side by side awhile later. "When Voldemort is gone. We'll have a big wedding and a proper honeymoon."

"I'd like that," she smiled, snuggling closer to his naked body. "But let's wait until we have a handful of rowdy boys and then make Sirius take care of them while we're gone."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Potter," he laughed. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

* * *

**_Thanks so much for reading! Please review!_**


End file.
